


Heavy Rain

by LorPhili_0524



Category: Star Trek: Discovery
Genre: F/M, Lorgiou
Language: 日本語
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-11-03
Updated: 2017-11-03
Packaged: 2019-01-28 21:56:37
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,910
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12616428
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LorPhili_0524/pseuds/LorPhili_0524
Summary: DSC第2話 Battle at the Binary Stars/連星系の戦いのIf話。生還したものの、人工心臓になり、周りから、副官に反逆された船長だと憐みの目で見られるフィリッパさんと、目を負傷したロルカさんが薄暗くキャッキャウフフするだけの、頭の悪いロルフィリです。





	Heavy Rain

**Author's Note:**

> Disclaimer( ΦωΦ)ﾉ=======【I own nothing but this silly fan fiction】

　雨音が聞こえる。

　それに混ざり、かすかな足音と、傘を畳む音がした。

　「……ガブリエル?」  
　ふわりと、華奢な影が動く。耳の下で結った濃褐色の髪が、猫の尾のように揺れた。フィリッパ・ジョージャウは優美な足取りで部屋の主の元へ近づくと、その顔を小さな手で包んで、覗き込んだ。ぼんやりとした視界の中で、彼女の美しい顔だけが、はっきりと見える。かわいいな、と真顔で考えるガブリエル・ロルカに、フィリッパはその、形の良い眉を吊り上げて、咎めるような口調で、  
　「無理を言って、退院したと聞いたわ。どうして手術を受けなかったの」  
　と、言った。虹彩の色の濃い目が、ロルカを睨む。質問に答えない限り、ずっと睨まれたままだ。彼女は怒っていても愛らしいが、笑った顔の方がずっと良い。医者は信用出来ないだろう、とロルカが言うと、フィリッパは余計に、その眉を吊り上げた。ああ、失敗か。肩をすくめてから、ロルカは己を睨む、かわいらしい女性の細腰を抱き寄せ、その身体を、腕の中に閉じ込めた。  
　「君もだろう、フィリッパ」  
大きな手が、人工心臓が埋め込まれた左胸に触れる。彼女は手術を受けてすぐに、逃げるように退院した。わたしは、手術は受けたもの、と言う唇に口づけ、目と心臓では違うだろうと囁くと、彼女はその頬をわずかに赤く染めて、彼から目を反らした。自分の方を見ようとしないフィリッパの、やわらかな頬をむにむにと指でつついてから、本当に心配だった、と声のトーンを落として言うと、彼女は申し訳なさそうな顔をして、ロルカの方を見た。  
　「……いやだったの。あれ以上、病院であわれみの視線にさらされるのは。それに、あなたに会いたかった」  
　濃褐色の目が、傷ついた空色の目を覗き込む。あなたの目はほんとうに綺麗、とフィリッパは何度も言ったが、ロルカは、彼女の目の方が美しいと思っていた。己のそれとは違う、光に愛された目。ふたりは暫くの間、無言で見つめ合っていたが、やがて、フィリッパが口を開いた。  
　「食事を作るわ」  
　そう言って、腕の中から抜け出そうとするフィリッパの首筋に唇を這わせ、ロルカは、先に君が欲しい、と囁いた。薄手の、長いスカート越しに、細い脚を撫で上げる。だめ、と言って身を捩るフィリッパの腕を掴み、ロルカは、以前より少し痩せたように見える身体を引き寄せた。  
　「一体どれだけ、君に触れられていなかったと思っているんだ」  
　半年くらいかしら、と猫のように首を傾げて言うフィリッパに、その間、私がどれだけ辛い思いをしたか、と返して、ロルカは彼女の唇に、自らのそれを重ねた。これ以上、我慢させる気か?　フィリッパはくすくすと笑って、あとで、ちゃんと食べると約束してくれるのなら、良いわ、と囁いた。随分と気にするな。ブラウスのボタンを外しながら、ロルカがそう言うと、フィリッパは、少しばかり、困ったような顔をした。  
　「心配だもの。あなたは昔から、食べることに執着しなかったから……」  
　ブラウスが、床の上に落ちた。君は私を心配して、よく食事を作ってくれたな。おかげで私は色々と誤解した。君は私に好意を持っているのだと、だから、こう言うことをするのだと思っていたのに、”あなたは大切な友人”と言われた時、私がどれだけ屈辱を感じたことか。あんな屈辱は、初めてだった。顕わになった、滑らかな肌にキスの雨を降らせながら、意地悪く囁くロルカに、フィリッパはヴァルカン人がするように、片方の眉を上げてみせた。  
　「……誤解?　あなたは、わたしが好きでもないひとと、こう言うことをすると思っているのかしら」  
　僅かに紅い唇の端が、上がった。わたしが食事を作るのも、こう言うことをするのも、あなただけよ。愛してるわ、ガブリエル・ロルカ。フィリッパはそう囁き、細い腕をロルカの首に回して、その唇に口づけた。頬が、熱を持つ。ああ、彼女は何て、かわいいのだろう。ロルカはフィリッパをきつく抱きしめ、重ねられた唇を、貪った。荒々しいキスの合間に、ベッドにつれていって、とフィリッパが囁く。熱で潤んだ目が、懇願するようにロルカを見つめた。その鼻筋に軽いキスを落とし、仰せのままに、お姫様、と言って抱き上げた身体は、矢張りと言うべきか、以前より軽くなっていた。  
　「……ガブリエル?」  
　ロルカの首にしがみついたフィリッパが、怪訝そうな顔をして彼を見る。どうしたの、と言う彼女の唇をキスで塞いで、ロルカは彼女を抱いたまま、ベッドルームへと歩いて行った。

　泣き声がした。目を開けると、ぼんやりとした視界の中で、フィリッパが猫のように身体を丸めて、泣いているのが見えた。フィリ、と声をかけて、その、薄い肩を掴むと、彼女はびくりと身体を震わせて、涙で潤んだ、痛々しいまでに赤い目で、ロルカの方を見た。ごめんなさい、と言いながら、目を乱暴に擦る小さな手を取り、ロルカはフィリッパに、謝らなくて良い、と囁いた。ロルカもフィリッパも、連星系の戦いで己の身に起きたことを、互いに話さなかった。相手の負担になることだけは、避けたかった。ふたりとも、心と身体の両方に、深い、深い傷を負ったのだから。フィリッパの左手の薬指の、古い指輪にロルカの指先が触れる。シェンジョウを放棄する際に彼女が持ち出せたのは、ロルカに贈られた指輪と、家に代々伝わる望遠鏡のみであった。指輪に、優しいキスが落とされる。こんなものを大事にしなくても良い、もっと良いものを贈ろう。ロルカはフィリッパに何度もそう言ったが、彼女とって、彼から初めて贈られた指輪は、何よりも大切なものであった。何があった。そう訊ねられたフィリッパは震える声で、何でもないわ、ただ、思い出しただけ、と返した。  
　「シェンジョウのことか?」  
　フィリッパは僅かに頷き、それから、マイケルのこと、と消え入りそうな声で、言った。マイケル・バーナム。彼女の副官は、今や反逆者として、裁きを待つ身であった。フィリッパは、シェンジョウを放棄する際に、指輪と共に持ち出した望遠鏡をマイケルに託すつもりでいたが、今となっては、彼女がそれを受け取る日はおそらく、永遠に来ないだろう。  
　「わたし、あの子に何もしてあげられない……わたしが何を言っても、聞いて貰えないもの。あの子はきっと、終身刑になるわ」  
　涙が流れ落ち、頬を濡らす。俯いて、泣き続けるフィリッパはひどく儚く、今にも壊れそうに見えた。スターフリートの大佐と言う地位も、授与された沢山の勲章も、今の彼女には似合わない。それらのものが、彼女にとって誇りであることは確かだ、だが、今の彼女には、重すぎるだろう。  
　「良い子だ、おいで」  
　ぐすぐすと、幼い少女のようにしゃくり上げるフィリッパを抱き寄せて、ロルカは彼女の、艶やかな髪を撫でた。僅かにウェーブのかかった、濃褐色の髪はシルクのような手触りがする。ロルカはフィリッパを一目見た時から、欲しい、己のものにしたいと思っていたが、彼女が髪を下ろした姿を初めて見た時、その気持ちは一層強くなった。生憎と、フィリッパには、己の髪がそこまで美しいと言う自覚がないらしく、邪魔だから切ってしまおうかしら、と言う彼女を説得するのに、ロルカは苦労させられた。フィリッパは暫くの間、ロルカの腕の中で泣いていたが、やがて、泣き疲れたのだろうか、目を閉じて、かすかな寝息を立て始めた。涙の跡が残る頬を指で擦り、顔にかかった髪を払う。せめて夢の中だけでも、心安らかであるようにと願いながら、ロルカは彼女の唇に、キスを落とした。雨音が、強まる。雨はさながら、ふたりを閉じ込めるかのように、降り続けていた。暗い色をした空に一瞬だけ視線を向けてから、ロルカはフィリッパを抱きしめて、その目を閉じた。すぐに、私も彼女も、船に……クリンゴンとの戦争に、戻ることになるだろう。だが、今は、雨に閉ざされたこの世界で、ふたりきりだ。今が永遠に続けば良いと、子供じみたことを願う己を軽く嘲笑い、ロルカもまた、腕の中のフィリッパの体温を感じながら、眠りに落ちていった。


End file.
